1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermittent photo-taking device for a microscope.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known an intermittent photo-taking device for a microscope disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-086615. The device makes it possible to take intermittent photographs of a plurality of sample points of the same sample, to reduce time for the intermittent photo-taking, and to obtain a plurality of data from the same sample under the same condition by means of providing a photo-taking device capable of capturing an image formed by a microscope and an intermittent recording device capable of recording a plurality of images captured by the microscope with respect to a plurality of sample points with a desired time lapse.
In the course of intermittent photo-taking of a microscope with a desired time lapse, it may happen that some images are taken and recorded in a state without focusing on the object to be observed. The problem is caused such that as time goes on, the object to be observed is moved along the optical axis, since the stage itself on which the object is placed is displaced along the optical axis by expanding or shrinking by means of varying temperature or a minute amount of natural drop thereof.